Weekend at Killua's
by ChinhairChespin
Summary: Just something I wrote up one night. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO CUM INFLATION SCENARIOS
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The doorbell rings downstairs waking Killua from his slumber. He groans out loud and tears his body away from the warmth of his bed. Sitting up he grabs for a nearby shirt covering his pale snow white skin. Killua lumbers through his apartment with the persistent sounds of the doorbell echoing around him.

"I'm coming I'm coming," Killua calls out.

He opens the door light pouring onto his still sensitive eyes. As his eyes adjust to the bright light and focus upon the figure in the doorway. With long black hair and green undertones his lightly tanned skin and sunset eyes. Killua is surprised to see his best friend and close lover at his place this early in the morning.

"Hey Gon come in if yo…" he cuts himself off to look at Gon's expression.

He looks flustered and embarrassed, but quickly rushes inside trying to hide himself from the world. Killua closes the door after the young teen rushes past him. With a questioning look on his face Killua turns to Gon wondering what could make his hyperactive and joyful friend so embarrassed.

"Hey Gon what's up?" he asked.

Gon adverts his general direction face flushed red and hot.

"Killua something's wrong with me right now,"he says looking down to the ground.

Killua tilts his head in confusion till his eyes drift down to Gon's midriff. He stops in amazement staring at the large bulge swelling in Gon's now tight shorts. Gon's shorts were always small almost booty shorts, but now Killua can tell the two softball sized objects were defiantly pushing the clothing to their limit.

"Killua, I don't know why this is happening?"

A long silence builds as Killua keeps staring at the young teens growing bulge. Gon calls out to Killua again snapping him out of his trance. Looking back up to Gon's face with an aroused look to his crystal blue eyes.

"Let's get you out of those shorts first and see what's happening."Killua says.

"What if Alluka sees us?" Gon asks.

"It's alright it's just me here Alluka went on a school trip for summer break."

Killua heads over to his room to grab a spare set of bottoms. Gon starts undoing his shorts letting the overgrown grapefruit drop and swing off of his small body. Killua strolls back into the room a pair of bigger shorts in hand.

"Here you go Gon these should fit a bit better…"

With more left to say the pale teen couldn't help but stop to gaze upon the treasure that stood before him. The size of Gon testicles was a sight to behold. The tanned god standing there bottomless with an over inflated sack sloshing around at even the slightest breath he takes. Even though Killua is use to seeing his boyfriend's genitals he couldn't help the sensation of lust overflowing through him.

Fighting the urge to fondle them Killua turns his head away and hands over the clothing to Gon. The blushed look on Gon's face slowly dissipates after he puts on the larger shorts. The feeling and weight of his new sized testicles is still there, but now they are hidden a bit better than before.

"Thank you Killua for… for helping me out with this problem." Gon says sheepishly.

"It's no problem, but do you mind telling how this might of happened." Killua replies.

"I don't really know I just woke up and they were aching and swollen." Gon pause for a bit,"Killua do you mind if I stay here tonight in case it gets worse?"

"Fine, I'll get the futons ready." Killua responds out. Heading to the hall closet pulling out two futons to air out outside. Killua doesn't mind Gon staying over, but just the thought of his growing man eggs made butterflies grow in his stomach and his dick grow erect. He heads outside to try and get some fresh air and clear his perverted thoughts.

Killua begins to think to himself, " _It'll be alright it's not like he has changed I just have to ignore them. He's probably finally finishing up with puberty._ "

After a few minutes pass by, futons now hung up to air out, Killua takes deep breathes to calm him down before he heads back inside.

The golden teen awaits for his pale skinned mate on his couch patting the cushion next to him. Killua is glad to see his love has calmed down as well and sits down next to him. Killua thinks to himself some more, " _This is fine it's just like any other time Gon sleeps over here. Well sit around, talk, play games, or whatever._ "

A few hours pass by with the teens talking till Killua's eyes drift down to Gon's lower torso. He noticed that the once baggy shorts were now rounding up and around Gon's growing testicles. What was once the size of two softballs have grown to massive soccer balls. Thinking back on it he did notice Gon wince and groan a few times in conversation. Killua's eyes dart back up to Gon's smiling face. He's pretty sure Gon just asked him a dumb question, but Killua has his own question to ask first.

"Hey Gon is it just me or… um have they gotten larger than they were earlier." Killua asks his lover while fighting the lust building inside of him. Gon looks down to his crotch and sees the massive growth his testicle have gone through. He looks back up at Killua not knowing what to do. Gon tries getting up to try and hide them, but the weight from the enlarged testicles bring him straight to the ground.

After colliding to the ground the two soccer balls in the young teens shorts grown even larger. Doubling up in size and weight as Killua watches it all happen. Not being able to fight his lust towards Gon anymore, he gets off the couch to crawl seductively towards his tanned lover.

"Gon I think I know what might help your problem out." Killua crawls over Gon and reaches his hands around his sensitive waistline. He slides his fingers down Gon's waist slowly revealing his soft smooth genitals. Killua begins to remove his pants stripping down to get ready for a ride of his life. The snowed teen opens a drawer next to them to grab lube and starts rubbing along Gon's shaft.

Killua inserts his lover's rod into his taut anus slowly moving up and down. Upon each stroke Killua's smooth bottom bounces along Gon's soft testicles. Each motion makes them slowly grow and throb around. The sensations are too much for Gon to handle moaning, gasping, and Killua prefers to be the one giving and not receiving. Each downward stroke makes him grow harder, and each time he comes back down the pleasure he feels upon Gon's ever expanding sack makes him grow more anxious for the climax.

Gon lying on the floor face red and hot can't hold back anymore. As Killua makes a few more strokes downward he feels pressure building in his rectum. Gon hasn't always been the biggest dicked person around, but his shaft grows thicker and longer inside of Killua. As Killua gives one final plunge into heaven, Gon's sticky sweet creams come gushing out of his member filling up Killua.

More and more cum keeps pouring out of Gon and into Killua. He feels the pressure building inside of him. Slowly expanding out his stomach Killua feels the lower part of his abdomen rubbing up against his erect dick. Cum keeps flooding into Killua feeling like it's not gonna stop. His stomach finally spills out over his dick and swells on top of Gon's belly.

He knows this is too much to take in at once, but the lust inside him hungers for more. Weighed down with some of Gon's load he slowly keeps works himself up and down. His belly still expanding as Gon keeps cumming it starts creeping up to Gon's upper torso as his testicles slowly shrink down. As Killua rides along Gon's engorged rod he makes each stroke more forceful than the last.

With each drop Killua feels himself swelling up more and Gon moaning for a full release. The overfilled teens stomach sloshing around with Gon's hot load creeps it's way up towards the golden lover's head. Until Gon finally let's loose his entire stash of built up semen into Killua. While Gon's testicles shrink back down to when he first got here, Killua's distended belly swells over the young teen bellow.

Both kids in a massive state of ecstasy, Killua climbs off of Gon. He reaches for the drawer that had lube and other toys of pleasure in it. He grabs for a buttplug to lube up and hold his treasure inside of him. The two boys sweating and moaning look each other deep into their eyes and go in for a long deserved kiss. Killua gets as close to him as his bloated belly will let him. Gon slowly rubbing the stretched out stomach passionately kissing his lover back. No words were needed to be said between the two. For they both knew that may have been the best moment of intimacy amongst them. They both lay upon the living room floor side by side. After a few moments to catch their breath the sound of heavy breathing only filling the air around them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Killua and Gon dress themselves back. Gon's now stretched out shorts slipping off his slim body when he stands up. Killua fiddling around with his shirt trying his best to cover his distended belly. Gon looks over to his lover unable to keep himself from laughing.

"You look like you're pregnant with twins Killua," Gon says joyously.

"I feel like my stomach is gonna pop with how tight it feels." He groans out rubbing the exposed stretch of skin from underneath his shirt.

"Should I give you a belly rub then." Gon reaches forward towards his loves ginormous stomach.

Killua glares down towards Gon giving out a snarky response."I'd probably feel better if you sucked me off."

Gon licks his lips together the thought of Killua response igniting his urges. He slowly wraps his arms around Killua s waist reaching as far as he could. He presses his body close to the snowed teen stomachs pushing up against each other. Killua begins to blush not knowing Gon would jump on his sarcastic offer. The tanned teen leans in closer pressing his lips onto Killua neck.

Softly kissing each side gingerly lowering down after each press against his snowy lover. As he distract Killua with every glittery kiss he slowly lowers his shorts back down and guide him back over to the couch. Reaching their destination Gon lowers his mate down to the couch. The content inside Killua slosh around as he lands on the couch. He pushes Killua farther down onto the couch forcing him to lie down.

Finishing up his work down below the pale teens soft genitalia re exposed and harder than ever. Gon slowly works his tongue around the sensitive shaft living it up with his saliva. Wrapping his mouth over his dick forehead bumping against the soft undertones of his lovers belly. Gon begins shoving Killua s dick down his esophagus working himself down and back up. On each stroke he rubs up against the semen filled stomach, each movement softly gyrating it around.

Killua begins moaning enjoying every second his caring boyfriend is down there. Slowly rubbing his stomach to help stop the rotations from movement. Gon moves both hands up around Killua's sides feeling all over his soft skin. Fingers scratching along underneath the taut shirt as he continues bobbing his head softly. Feeling the moment of climax building inside of him. Killua lets loose a small stream of cum. This catches Gon by surprise for a second cumming so soon, but quickly starts swallowing every last drop.

Finishing so quickly Gon removes his head off of his erection. Swallowing what was left inside his mouth he looks over to Killua with surprise. Killua panting heavily on the couch sweat dripping off his forehead looks over to Gon. He tries bending as far as his engorged stomach will let him reaching his best to grab his shorts. Gon lightly kisses his cheek and reaches to the floor handing Killua his garments.

Slipping his shorts back on he reaches over to Gon wanting to hold him on the couch. They both try to cuddle on the couch, but Killua's ginormous stomach hangs off the couch from the back of it. Rolling on his back Gon quickly climbs onto Killua's legs arching his body over the enlarged squishy belly.

"Maybe we should set up the futons in here," Gon suggests.

"Ya this isn't very comfortable with you laying on top of me," Killua remarks.

He tries lifting himself up to kiss his golden lover's soft lips, but his belly stops his movements. Gon quickly leans further over his snowy angel's giant belly, pressing most of his weight against him. This action makes Killua nearly spit out the contents laying in his body, but the press of Gon's pillowy lips melts all the pain away. They romantically lock lips tongues trading fluids till they both split apart and stare into each other's eyes.

Killua breaks the silence,"We should get up you are really making my stomach hurt."

Unaware of how hard Gon was pushing against Killua he quickly climbs off of him apologizing.

"Quit your apologies and help me get up," Killua tries sitting back up body overburdened by the weight of the load in him. Gon gets off the couch and grabs his lover's hands lifting Killua back up into his arms. Gon holds him as close as the beachball sized stomach will let him, "When we get all set up can we cuddle then?" Hearing the innocence in Gon's voice Killua couldn't help himself to say no to it. Getting the futons moved back inside Gon lays them out in front of the tv. They throw on a movie Gon holding Killua tightly in his arms, before they know it both the boys pass out smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Waking up hours later Killua turns with ease into Gon's chest. Feeling how close his body is he can tell his body has absorbed most of the cum that laid dormant in stomach. He lays his head close to his sleeping lover's chest listening closely to the soothing sounds of his heart. Killua moves his legs closer hoping to entangle them in between Gon's, but a large fleshy object rejects further progression.

Jerking his head up to see what is preventing him getting closer to Gon. Casting his faze down Killua sees a large mass bulging and pulsing under the covers. He creeps his hand down to the edge of the blankets and lifts them over Gon's legs. Two large fleshy objects are swelling and pumping themselves to sizes never before the size of over inflated yoga balls and not showing signs of not stopping their growth.

Knowing the last time filled Killua up quite full he couldn't help but feel he could go bigger this time. He leans over to Gon's sleeping head and gives a soft kiss to his cheek. Feeling the soft moisture touch Gon's face he flutters his eyes open seeing a large smile on Killua's face. Gon gives a quick kiss to his forehead happy to see his love in a good mood.

"Gon you're not gonna believe me," he says excitedly.

"What are you talking about? Did your belly shrink back down." Gon reaches his arms around Killua's waist pulling him closer in. Pressing his body close to Killua's he feels the large mass pressing hard against his lover's legs. Jerking fully awake Gon lifts his body up to see the large set of testicles pulsating and growing more with each second. The shorts Gon was wearing has been ripped opened releasing the two large spheres between his legs.

"Oh god Killua what should I do they're way bigger than yesterday."

"We should do it again I want it all in me Gon," Killua looks over to Gon the thought of how large he will be overwhelms him sending chills through his spine. He quickly pushes Gon back down onto his back ready for round two. He removes the plug wedged firmly betwixt his cheeks with one hand and starts rubbing Gon's shaft with the other.

"Killua, are you sure you want to do this again. You were huge just from yesterday I don't think you will be able to take all of this one."

Taking that as a challenge Killua stops stroking and reaches over for the drawer with the lube in it.

"I want this Gon, no I need this last time was so amazing I couldn't stop thinking about it last night I want this more than anything right now." He lubes up his ass and hands and works Gon's erection up.

Climbing over Gon's enormous testicles he plunges himself on top of them. The pressure sends multiple sensation through Gon. Face flushed bright red, forehead already sweating he moans out pure pleasure. Killua feels the testicles grow even larger underneath his butt. The balls pressing firmly against his legs and pushing them apart from Killua. Knowing it's now or never Killua eases himself onto Gon's penis. Not able to get as deep as the last time with his testicles pressing their way closer to Gon's waist.

Pushing them back down only causes his testicles to surge another growth spurt. Being persistent he forces them down as far as Killua can as he tries thrusting himself on Gon. Feeling the growth spurts Gon cries out several moans of pleasure wanting more surges to rush through him. Thrusting himself up and down Killua can feel Gon's dick pulsating and growing larger with each stroke. Growing tighter inside Killua he feels small trickles of pre fun gushing inside of him. Gon's dick quickly grows from six inches to a massive ten while his balls rapidly increase to the ninety waves of euphoria wash over both of the boys with each motion growing more intense.

Feeling more cum gush into Killua he feels his stomach inflate up again. His belly expands back out past his erect shaft and pop right back onto Gon's stomach. Each stroke is getting hard to move through as the weight of semen fills his belly, and Gon's dick keeps growing. Expanding up to Gon's shoulders he feels heavier than last time. Each stroke is becoming heavier than the last as his stomach is being packed more with Gon's seed. Trying to arch his back to lift his belly off Gon he only gives a few small inches until his stomach quickly grows touching his tanned lover's chest again.

Gon feels the weight grow more on him and tries rolling Killua off of him. Taking the hint they both try moving into a doggy style position twisting and moving around. Killua submits his ads up to Gon as he plows his shaft back inside. The snowy teen can feel his abdomen touching the floor and still expanding out. While Gon can feel his balls and shaft growing larger with each thrust. Both boys panting and moaning out Gon feels the climax creep up through his rod.

Giving a few last thrusts he feels all the pressure build up through his body shooting up out of his shaft. Feeling the massive build up try and flood into Killua he feels his belly start to swell three times faster. Slowly lifting him up of the ground his belly full of semen, Killua cries out loud moans of ecstasy. The Golden teen gives out a long cry of relief as all his load unleashes inside his snowy angel. He feels the size of his testicles slowly feminist while Killua feels himself growing off the ground.

Giving one last thrust forward all of Gon's load is finally released giving out long ropes of cum. Both kids out of breath and feeling alive Gon reaches over to where the plug was and releases his grasp on Killua quickly plugging him back up. Killua's legs barely touching the ground he calls out for Gon's assistance to help him up. Lifting his love to his feet having to reach his underbelly for leverage. Back onto his feet Killua almost falls back down from the sheer girth and size. Even standing as straight as he can his belly nearly touches the ground and bulges forward a whole five feet

He looks back over to Gon standing beside him, his body nearly back to normal with engorged testicles the size of soccer balls. Killua can't help but know that this isn't over knowing full well that both kids are only gonna keep getting larger.


End file.
